


Code: Treasure

by BlackheartEros



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackheartEros/pseuds/BlackheartEros
Summary: Lupin awoke to the bed shaking every so often, and the sheets were torn from him as the body next to him tossed. He rolled over to see Cardia with a shimmer of sweat on her brow and her eyes closed tight, and her hands were in tight fists that turned her already pale olive skin ghost white.





	Code: Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I just finished watching the anime of this today, and I fell in love. Being a trauma survivor myself, I figured it would only make sense that Cardia would have some sort of trauma related to her physical touch being harmful. I wanted to mostly explore her and Lupin's characters for fun, but I wanted a sweet and intimate moment between them too. My hopeless romantic heart was a complete mess by the last episode anyway ;_;

“Cardia?”

Lupin recoiled as his newly-wed wife trembled. Her eyes were wide with fear as she curled in on herself, and tears spilled over as she searched him frantically. She was barely able to speak while breathless. “Don’t touch me! It’ll hurt!”

“Cardia, my love, calm yourself.” Lupin put on his best reassuring smile and reached out once more before drawing back. She was like a timid cat. “The worst is over. See? No harm done.” He held up his bare hands to show no injuries.

Understanding dawned on Cardia then and she closed her eyes. Deep breaths in and out helped to still her racing heart and mind, and her fingers flexed where they’d dug into her white wedding dress’ mesh. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Lupin came up to sit beside her. He coaxed them down into a lying position and faced her on his side, gently rubbing the side of her face with his fingers. He was disappointed deep down that things were turning this way now, as their wedding had been so beautiful and perfect, but it was to be expected. 

Cardia hadn’t had the time for the traumatic effects to set in. She’d spent so much of her life fearing her own touch. It had robbed her of the warmth she craved and the love she’d always wanted from another human being, so it was only a matter of time before it would come back to haunt her. She’d been cured as she’d wished, and she had been able to kiss her dear Lupin’s lips and touch his face and hold his bare hand. His skin had been so warm and soft. Everything felt so much better not having to cover herself from head to toe to protect others.

But after the wedding and all throughout the party, Cardia could feel the old anxiety building. She didn’t want to hurt her new family, and she often recoiled before touching anything without her gloves. Fran had taken notice despite the commotion around them, and had snuck off to grab a pair of gloves for Cardia to wear. They were average brown leather gloves, but she turned them away upon receiving them. She’d thanked him regardless, merely chalking it up to old habits dying hard.

But there she was, a trembling and anxious mess as Lupin had crawled over her in their bed. She felt horribly guilty at losing herself when the moment had been so perfect, but he eased her sorrows by being gentle and patient with her.

Lupin smiled cheerfully and ran a hand through Cardia’s hair, stretching a few locks to his lips to kiss them. “You can no longer hurt me, my love. You have nothing to fear. Trust me.”

“I’ve ruined it.” Cardia had finally stopped crying, but a sorrow settled in her chest. “Everything was so wonderful and I was ready.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Lupin sat up and loosened the bow around his neck. “Perhaps we should sleep on it tonight?”

“No!” Cardia caught Lupin off guard as she grabbed his arm before he could make anything final. He stared at her as she paused in thought. Her words were caught in her throat.

Lupin leaned low to kiss her lips softly before standing to remove his vest. “The world is saved, and you are as well, Cardia. I am in no rush -- we have plenty of time to explore ourselves.” Despite his comforting tone, he shot her a flirtatious glance.

Her eyes lit up with a genuine smile and she watched bashfully as he removed his top. “Yes. Let’s sleep for tonight. Maybe…” She blushed a pale pink before catching his gaze. “Maybe tomorrow evening?”

He nodded with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “Tomorrow evening.”

***

Lupin awoke to the bed shaking every so often, and the sheets were torn from him as the body next to him tossed. He rolled over to see Cardia with a shimmer of sweat on her brow and her eyes closed tight, and her hands were in tight fists that turned her already pale olive skin ghost white.

“Cardia!” Lupin sat up and stilled her tossing by pulling her to him. She fought him as hard as she could before his shouting her name finally stilled her frenzy.

“Lupin?” Her breath was shaky and labored against his bare midsection as she remained frozen. 

He petted her head before she went to pull back, and he stopped her by grabbing her wrists. “It’s okay, shhh.” He brought her back to him and hugged her tight, and she ceased fighting at once. “That’s my girl. No harm done, see?”

She pulled back just enough to see him as he lifted one of her hands to rest at the side of his face. “You’re not hurt?”

He chuckled. “No, of course not. You can touch me all you’d like.” He kissed the palm of her hand and held it to his lips, mumbling across it. “It was merely a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” She sighed in relief and fell into him as if she were exhausted. It had been the first night she’d tried to get any sort of sleep after everything happened, and it was proving to be one of her worst nights so far.

“Precisely.” Lupin hesitated before coaxing her to sit before him, and kissed her carefully on the lips. He pulled back to gauge her reaction, thankful she’d seemed to calm for good. “Perhaps there is only one way for you to recover from all of this.”

“How?” Cardia was close to tears again as her eyes traced the shape of his lips. She ghosted her fingers across them as he closed his eyes, and he nipped at them. “I fear I’m doing our relationship an injustice. I love you so very much, but I can’t seem to express it.”

“Would you like me to help you?” Lupin’s skin was on fire from her hand resting on his shoulder, but not from any malady that she feared. He was a gentleman above all else, but he’d waited so long to be able to kiss her alone. And now that she was so receptive, his heart hurt for the desire she felt but could not express.

She paused before nodding. “Yes. Please.” Her large green eyes stared into Lupin’s, a sense of fear lingering there still. “I will try my best.”

He smiled before taking her finger into his mouth and biting it gently, his hand drifting down to rest low at her waist. “If you become frightened again, please tell me to stop, alright?”

“Yes.” She locked her eyes onto his golden ones as he laid her back and crawled over her. 

They were once again where they’d left off just hours before, but this time Cardia would not reject him out of fear. She ventured forth with her fingers to feel the shape of his athletic build, and she stilled her trembling as it threatened to overtake her. Lupin took her hand and trailed it south until she took in a sharp breath, surely not expecting to move so quickly so soon. 

He chuckled. “You’re in control, my dear. I’m merely guiding you to put your fears at rest.” He winked at her to bring forth another shy smile.

Cardia curled her fingers around the bulge in her hand and watched with interest as the man above her suddenly forgot to breathe. A fire began to build low within her stomach, and she felt a longing creep up between her legs that she hadn’t felt before. It turned to a rush that stole her breath as she heard his audible sigh, her fingers kneading him as he brought a hand up to trace the shape of her breast.

“I fear it won’t take much for you to drive me mad, Cardia.” Lupin revelled in the sound of her small moan as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple, and then tugged down at her nightgown to reveal her chest. She had never been one for overt shyness, but instead melded into his touch, her head falling back as he sunk low to adore her breast’s shape with his lips. 

All fears aside, everything fell into a rhythm. Clothes were on the bed and floor as they moved together, and Lupin’s lips barely left hers as he kept coming back to them. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her smile against his kisses, and his hands were caressing her thighs to part them as he received her silent approval. 

Cardia let out a sound of surprise as a hand crept between her legs and began to toy with her, and she was grabbing at Lupin’s shoulders for support as she rocked her hips. His fingers were a relentless torture as he stared into her eyes with the most devious smile, his gentlemanly nature all but gone for the moment. He mumbled words she couldn't comprehend, her world expanding inside her head as her core threatened to burst from the fingers coaxing her to the edge.

Lupin ducked low to rest his head between her thighs and devoured her, her hands coming down to slide through his bed-ridden black hair. In a matter of minutes, his tongue brought her to an explosive high that had her arching against the mattress, and his fingers were inside her to draw it out further -- her body beginning to quake from the intensity of the new sensation. Her toes curled into the sheets at either side of Lupin’s head as he watched her with a raw emotion of desire, his own need begging to join hers as he would make her swoon again. 

When Cardia finally ceased her trembling, Lupin crawled over her and kissed her forehead before making eye contact, her tear-stained face bringing him out of the moment for concern. “Are you alright?”

She huffed a breathless laugh and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair lovingly. “Yes, it was just…” 

“Intense?” He quirked a brow. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“The highest.” She brought her legs up to wrap around him, catching him by surprise. “I don’t want to be the only one.”

“Your pleasure is most important, my love.” He brushed his lips against hers. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Will it hurt?” A small bit of anxiety crept into Cardia’s moment of happiness, but she tried her best to swallow it down. 

Lupin took a deep breath before speaking. “It won’t hurt me, Cardia.”

“No… I didn’t mean that.” For the first time since they’d started that night, a blush rose to Cardia’s cheeks.

Lupin felt a stir below at the sight. “Oh… right.” He paused, unsure of how to explain it all to her. It was obvious that she’d never had a need to learn about those sorts of things. She was never even meant to be with anyone in that way, let alone experience any sort of physical human affection. “I won’t lie to you, it may hurt a bit.”

“I thought as much.” Cardia slid her hands down to wrap around Lupin’s shoulders and pressed with her heels against his backside. “I trust you.”

Lupin nudged between her legs as she gave her quiet consent, and his stomach tightened as he slipped just barely inside. Cardia’s gasp caused him to pause before she pressed more urgently, and he slid slowly until he was completely engulfed by her slick warmth.

Her nails clawed into his skin as she tensed around him, and she let out a whimper as he froze. “Do you want me to stop?” His tone was one of worry. He went to pull back before she stopped him.

“No, please.” She managed to open her eyes and took a deep breath. “My desire for you hurts much worse.”

The words were like an aphrodisiac that shot south, Lupin’s skin turning a light red as he blushed. His hips rolled slowly as he drew out and back in, her eyes never leaving his as he watched her expressions of pain turn to the raw desire she’d spoken of. He melted with her around him as he moved faster and faster, her cries becoming louder and more urgent as she arched into him. They delved into a series of kisses as passions grew hotter and more unbearable, and Cardia was swooning once again as she fell over the edge, Lupin joining her as he clawed at the sheets beside her brunette curls.

Their open mouths hovered together on the edge of their shared euphoria, and Cardia felt as if time had stopped for her all over again. His pleasure had been as immense as hers, and he was rocking into her as she slid her hands back into his hair, running through the black strands roughly to pull his head back to bare his throat. His moans were the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.

***

Lupin watched as Cardia slept soundly beside him, her tossing and turning from her nightmares all but a bad memory. He leaned up on his elbow and petted her hair with his free hand. He didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with the treasure he’d once stolen. The thought made him chuckle. 

Or had she stolen him?


End file.
